Diaries of a Gargoyle
by Jenny Blue
Summary: Sevrle gargoyles thought of the changes in there live.
1. Nightstone

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder  
  
  
Diaries of a Gargoyle  
  
Nightstone  
  
By: Jenny ßlue  
  
Sweet_Foxy_Candy@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
1/17/02  
  
The elders have decided to send three of use to Manhattan. Some of us want to go, but there are the ones who wish to stay. I for one hope I will be chosen to go. It would be better then this dreary place. Nothing never happens here.  
  
I do know the elders will be selecting two female and one male. With rumors of a two rear gargoyles there. Most likely Star will be chosen to go, as well as Ice. Among use all they are the rare's of types.   
  
Star is so excited. She hopes and prays they choose her. She is just as tiered of the place as I. All she can talk about is what she will do if she is chosen to go. I Ice on the other hand would rather rot. She isn't happy about it. Knowing that she might be one of the ones to go. But there is a chance that she wont. She is on of our best hunters and worriers we have. Sometimes I forget about her coloring all together. I just wish she would let up and smile now and then.  
  
It's funny watching those two. Star and Ice are the complete opposites, but best friends. Out of all her rookery sisters, Star is the only one she doesn't threatens. Though Ice is intimidating at times. I know she's nice and sweet underneath.   
  
Well the sun will be rising soon and don't wont to get cot here. So I'll leave off here.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
1/18/02  
  
  
The elders announced that Star will be one of the gargoyles to go to Manhattan. Their still deciding on the other two. I herd a roomer that I might be the male that goes. When I think about it. I'm just as rear was Star and Ice. There is hope that I mate with the hi-bred female they have there. I don't know though. I admit there is no one here that has shown interest in me. Still, From the pictures I've seen of her. She isn't bad looking. I just hope she can look past some of my features. Oh well. I might not get picked any way.   
  
Star has been running around here like crazy. She is so scared she'll forget something. Sometimes I think she's going to have a melt down. Poor Ice, though she doesn't show it. She's torn up inside about it. I wish there was something I could do for her. But she will never let anyone know. The only ones that can tell is Star and me.   
  
The other night I saw those two having a snowball fight. Sometimes Ice just lets go and has fun. And tonight they had another. The three things Star will miss is Ice, me and the snow, well five if you count her parents. Sometimes I like living in a winter wonderland and I know star loves it. If I'm chosen to go, this is the thing I will miss. Each night seeing the lights in the sky, pelting my rookery brothers and sisters with snowballs and just having fun. Our parents even join in our games.  
  
It will be lonely here without Star to brighten our nights. It's never a dull moment when she's around. It's going to be hard not having her around, but we'll mange. Me and Ice always do. Dang, then sun is rising I better get go  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1/19/02  
  
I hate it when I get cot in stone writing in this thing. They announced that me and Ice will go with Star. I swear, I never thought I would go. We leave tomorrow. My parents are freaking out so much. Gees, they have my older sister and my nephew. They act like I'm never going to see them again. Parents can be such a pane.   
  
Ice has been packing since we herd. she finely decided to just take a few things and then, when we're settled, she'll send for the rest. But what's funny is she doesn't have a lot to begin with. She could take everything she owns with her. Star is in the prosses of convincing her to take it all. Most likely she will. Well I have to finish my packing too. So, I'll say bye bye to the place and be on my way. 


	2. Star

Dairies of a Gargoyle  
  
Star  
  
By: Jenny ßlue  
  
Sweet_Foxy_Candy@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
1/17/02  
  
This is to cool. The elders have told us that there going to send three of us to Manhattan. It's just to wild. I hope I'm one of the ones to go. To see all those huge buildings. It would just be out of sight. This would be the biggest thing I would ever do. I can't wait till they tell us who is going.   
  
Just about all my rookery sisters are so excited. From what we saw on the news, two of them if damn fine. Especially that webbed wing one. I dig a guy with out hair. All the guys here just don't get it. There's more to me then a fine ass and big tits. Oh well, I'll know soon enough if I'm goin.  
  
Ice is so pissed that I want to go. I can't stand this place any more. Nothing ever happens here. All I see is snow and ice. Don't get me wrong,. I love the snow, but a garg can only take so much before she losses her mind. I wish Ice could under stand. I lover her like she was my real sister instead of my rookery sister. At less Nightstone under stands.  
  
I better go, there is a big fuss outside. Write in you later.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
1/18/02  
  
  
This isn't happening to me. They just told me I'm going to Manhattan. This just isn't happening to me. This is just way to cool. I'm going to New York, I'm going to New York. I'm so happy. No mare snow year round. I'll get to see green grass and flowers.   
  
Ice wont talk to me. She's mad at me for leaving her here. I don't want to, but I have to go. There is just nothing here for me. I'll miss her, Nightstone and my parents. The snow I'll miss a little, but not by much. My mom insists I take my wormiest clothes with me. She doesn't get it, It'll be to worm. So, I snuck in my tanks and loincloths. Dad want's me to take my staff, but it's to big to take. So, he's letting me have his daggers. I never thought he would give those to me. Who would have thought. But when I didn't noticed, Ice pounded me with snowballs. we had so much fun. I'll miss these times.  
  
All my rookery sisters are so jealous of me. They wanted to go. Some of them even protested that I shouldn't go. That they should choose someone else. But hay, it helps if your rare to begin with. I laughed at them. They thought they could change the elders minds.  
  
Crap sun coming, I better go. Write in you later.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
1/19/02  
  
  
I laughed my ass off when we woke up. Nightstone was caught in stone, writing in his journal. I road him about it, till Ice told me to stop. She can be a real spoil sport.   
  
The elders announced that Ice and Night stone are going too. I'm so happy. It just wouldn't be the same with out them. Ice isn't to happy about it though. In her own words "I'd rather rip my wings off!" She really needs to relax or get laid, witch ever comes first.   
  
It took me for ever to get her to pack all she owned and that wasn't much. She can be so stubborn. You think she has a stick up her ass. Oh well, she will have to deal with it. At lease she's going with gargs she likes. I can imagine what she would do if it was two gargs she didn't like.  
  
I have to finish packing. So, I'll write in you latter. 


	3. Ice

Dairies of a Gargoyle  
  
Ice  
  
By: Jenny ßlue  
  
Sweet_Foxy_Candy@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
1/17/02  
  
  
The elders want to send three of us to Manhattan. Two females and a male. I don't under stand why they want to. To live with the jerks here is hard, but now I might have to deal with ones I don't know. How can they do this.  
  
Star actually wants to go. She has every thing she could want here. But she wants to go. I doubt I'll ever under stand her. She is my only friend. The only one I can be around, besides Nightstone, that I don't want to kill.   
  
She told me I should lighten up. I'm just fine with who I am. I see no reason why I should change. Yes, I can be mean at times, but I can be just as caring to those I care for. Star is like a true sister to me and she wants to leave.  
  
My mother says she needs to fallow her own path as do I. Even Night stone told me that it would be her chouse. Sometimes I think his head is made of stone. I wish there was another way to do this.  
  
Damn the sun! I must go for now.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
1/18/02  
  
  
The worse has come true. Star will be going to Manhattan and she wants to go. She is so happy that she is going. Well, I'm not! I can't beleave she is going to leave. She expects me to be happy for her. It's to hard to be, when she is leaving.  
  
I'll miss her. I don't want our last days together to be apart. I have to do something. So I did the only thing I could do. I pelted her with snowballs. At lease she'll leave with us still being friends.   
  
Nightstone is glad that I made up with her. But I could never be made at her. She is my bestfriend. We can always write to each other. Even if I never see her agian. I'll miss her so much when she goes.  
  
Not again! Damn the sun. I wish it was winter again.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
1/19/02  
  
  
I want to scream. The elders told me I have to go too. I don't want to. I'm fine with were I am. Nothing I said could change there minds. I must go. I have to obey the elders. Even if I think there ideates.  
  
Star is happy though. So is Nightstone, since he is going too. I guess I can live with it. I'll just make it clear with those males I don't want anything to do with them. If they don't like it. I'll rip their dicks off and shove them so far up their ass, they could give them self's blow jobs.   
  
Star is here now, she want's me to pack. I really don't want to, but I must. I guess there is no way out of this hell. 


	4. Three days in

Diaries of a Gargoyle  
  
Three days in  
  
By: Jenny ßlue  
  
Sweet_Foxy_Candy@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Nightstone  
1/23/02  
  
  
We've been traveling for three days now. The hunting hasn't been so good. Ice is ready to spit fire and I'm afraid that she can. It's still hard for us to deal with not having our families around. I miss mom and dad. I wonder what their up to? Most likely their taking care of little Jewel. ShenShen is taking it very well. She loves this little meadow we're staying in. Sometimes that pup has to much energy.  
  
Star has been busy. She's arranged for a ship in Savissivik to take us to Erik Harbour, Canada. We hope to get there in two days. From there we'll go to Oliver Sound. I figure it will take us four days at the most to get there. At lease when we get there, we can take a plain across Hudson Bay. We would land in Thunder Bay. I'm not sure were to go from there. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.  
  
But that's as far as Star could get us. I'm amazed how she can us her laptop to do all this. I wonder what she can do with that thing. Maybe when we get to Manhattan, she could teach me how to us one. Her online buddy has been helping us find ways to go.  
  
Oh no, Ice is pracktesing her spells again. I pray I don't turn into something against nature again. It was too creepy the first time. I wonder if I should tell her her hair is smoking. Na, I want to stay a gargoyle and alive. I wish she wouldn't be so hard on herself.  
  
I better go, ShenShen want's to play. If I don't, she'll pee on my leg again. Write in you later.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Star  
1/23/02  
  
  
Batboy69 has been a great help. He's arranged for a boat to take us to Erik Harbour. Then a plane all the way to Thunder Bay, when we get to Olive Sound. I'm so scared beinging on my own like this. Ice doesn't seam to mind to much. She does hate the fact that she has to wear the cloak and hood now. She can't help it that she stands out so much.  
  
ShenShen is so cute. All she wants to do when we rest is play. I never knew a puppy could have that much energy. She love that fact that she gets all the attention now. I can already tell she's going to be big when she's grow. Those paws are a dead give away.  
  
The other day, Ice fell into a slow bank. She was so pissed. If looks could kill. Then one that she gave me and Nightstone would have. Someone really need to rip that stick out of her ass. She needs to lighten up a bit.  
  
ShenShen want's Nightstone to play with her. The last time he ignored her when she wanted to play. She peed all over his leg. Even Ice laughed at that one. I think he learned his lesson. Never ignore ShenShen when she want's to playor she will pee on your leg.  
  
Ice pracktest her spells again. This time she didn't fry her hair or turn someone into something this time. Though hair still smells like shit. I never thought her hair could catch on fire like that. I'm still trying to figure out what she turned Nightstone into. I don't think it was even something that ever excited. It was against nature, what she turned him into. Her hair is still smoking from it or it's from tonight's pretest. All I know is I don't want to be near her when she try's her fire spell again. I don't want my hair on fire.  
  
Oh boy, Batboy69 is on. I want to talk to him while I can. Write ya latter.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ice  
1/23/02  
  
  
I can't stand it much longer. I've set my hair on fire, shocked myself and turned Nightstone into something against nature. Tonight wasn't any better. My hair is smoking again and I want to just give up. But I know I'll never give up. I'm determent to get it right.  
  
I'm glad ShenShen was aloud to come with us. I would have missed her so much. I love that mutt. The other day she peed on Nightstone's leg. The look on his face. When he looked down at her, it was like she was think, "That will teach you for ignoring me."   
  
Star has come throw again. We'll have transport to Thunder Bay. I would like to know how she did it. The hunting has been poor. All I've been able to catch is rabbits. I'm getting tiered of rabbets. I home we'll have something descent to eat soon.  
  
I don't think I'll ever get use to wearing this cloak. It keeps getting in my way. I liked it better when I was home. I miss mother and father. I even miss the clan. As much as I hated it there, I miss them. I hope we reach Savissivik. The human friends there will give us the help we need to get out of here.   
  
I fear when we do get there, we wont be welcomed with open arms. I herd the elders talk of a group of humans called the Quarrymen. Actives against gargoyles. They say a good gargoyle is a dead gargoyle. I shudder to think what we are going to. To spend the rest of our lives living each night, wondering if we'll live to see another.   
  
I miss home more and more. Why did the elders ever wanted to send any of us there? I just want to go home. But if I show I'm scared, I'll never hear the end of it. So I must be strong. I must go now dairy. We have get going again. I hope we make there alive. 


	5. Half way there

Diaries of a Gargoyle  
  
Halfway There   
  
By: Jenny ßlue  
  
Sweet_Foxy_Candy@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
(date un none)  
Nightstone  
  
  
We've been on this ship for two days and I think we'll never reach land. All I see is water and I don't like it. I miss the feel of solid ground under my feet. I hope to never be on a ship again.  
  
Poor ShenShen, the trip isn't agreeing with her to well. Her color is very poor. Ice seams to have the same trouble. Both her and ShenShen have been in bed and wont eat.  
  
Star is loving it. Then again, she loves everything. To be that care free. I envy her so. To look at life and not think about the bad things. One day it will catch up to her. I pray she will be able to handle it.   
  
They say there is a storm coming and it will slow use down. Ice growled at me when I told her. She as never done that to me. I wish I could make her feel better. But the ship's doctor said she will start to feel a little better after a few more days.  
  
The crew have seam to gotten used to us. I was scared they would smash us the first day we we're on bored, but they never did. Instead they asked if we could help them out. It's been awhile since we've been around humans and I'm still a little edgy around them.  
  
I better go, I have clean the kitchen and check on Ice.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Day after the storm, date un none)  
Nightstone  
  
The storm has past and we mad it in one peice. Me and Star have been helping the sailors to clean up the ship. Everything was tossed around pretty badly.   
  
I fear Ice my try to return home as soon as we reach Manahattan. I hope she doesn't. Why does she hate this so much? She was ok with it before we left, but now. I wish she could be happy about it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Day after the storm, date un none)  
Star  
  
  
Man, everything has been nuts. I woke up last night with rope and bubble wrap around me and the others. The storm that hit was pretty bad. They we're worried that one of us would be smashed. That was so nice of them. They said we would pull into port in three days, if everything goes ok.   
  
Poor Ice and ShenShen. Their both sea sick and Nightstone is worried they wont make it. I did get them to eat a little tonight. Their not as green ether. Ice might be able to see the ocean before we pull into port.  
  
The sailors on this ship have been so nice to us. Some of them have been really nice to me. I think it might be the wings, but Night thinks it's because of how pretty I am. A few of them keep trying to sneak down to see Ice. I wonder what she would do to them if one came on to her?  
  
Oh goodie, ShenShen is up and playing. Then men thinks the is the cutes thing they've ever seen. All she want's to do is play. Ice came up too. When she did notice the men staring at her, she put her hood on and gave then her icy glare. It even gives me the chills.   
  
I've talked to Batboy69. He said that the plain will wait for as long as we need it to. He's been so nice to us. I still wonder how he was able to do it. I'm debating on weather or not to tell him what I really am or go see him.  
  
Oh boy, one of the men has done it. I better go before she does a sex change on him.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Thunder Bay, date un none)  
Nightstone,Star and Ice  
  
(Nightstone)  
  
I'm so glad we made it. I thought we would never reach Erik Harbour. Ice recovered sometime after the bad storm at sea and wanted off. The glide trip from there to here took us much longer then I thought.   
  
Once again, star has found the good about the delays. It's continues to amaze me how she can do it. She pointed out how beautiful the flowers were. How they could rest and relax.  
  
I think we need to find a way to bottle it and sell it. I miss home. I wonder what their doing now? To be home again? Having the hatchlings fallow me around again. I miss it so much.  
  
  
(Star)  
  
Ice is getting really grumpy. She want's to be home. I quote in her words, "I wont to go home. Screw what the Elders said! I would rather be home then have to go to Manhattan!" I think she need to take a chill pill and have fun. I miss the old Ice.  
  
ShenShen has become a little pain in the butt lately. She want's to play and we need to keep going. I never thought she could whine so much. Ice is about ready to put a muzzle on her. I really don't blame her. She almost gave us away to hunters the other night.  
  
  
(Ice)  
  
I hate this! I'm chief hunter. I shouldn't be going to this Manhattan clan. If I ever get back home, I'm going to ring the Elders necks. Why did they every have to choose me. I would rather pull my own wings out then go.  
  
This is hell. I'm in hell. ShenShen is driving me crazy and Star has reached a new level of highper. All she does is talk about the things she want's to do when we get to Manhattan. I wish I could put a muzzle on her as well as ShenShen.  
  
Nightstone keeps telling me to calm down. If he tells me that one more time, I'll nock him all the way back home. This is FUCKING SHIT! I should be home planning a hunting trip. Not going to this Manhattan clan. I guess I'll have to deal with it for now.  
  
Finely, we're going. This damn plane better not detour for anything. I want to get this over with. The sooner I get there. The sooner I can go home. 


End file.
